digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sistermon Ciel
Sistermon Ciel is a Puppet Digimon. A Digimon wearing a veil modelled after a mouse, it is Sistermon Blanc's elder sister as well as the twin sister of Sistermon Noir. Instead of travelling together with Noir and Blanc, it roams around the Digital World investigating unusual phenomena and reports its findings to Gankoomon. Despite its gentle personality, it is strong-willed and popular with the Digimon residing in the places it visits. While it is friendly and leads a peaceful life by day, by night it turns into an assassin who hunts down any troublemakers it receives word of. It has a cherished sword named . Attacks * : Cuts down the enemy without making a sound. * : Rapid-throws the two knives it hides within its sleeves. * : Lures the enemy in until they let their guard down, then stabs them in their vitals at close range using the knives planted on its feet. *'Silent Bullet'This attack is a renamed version of Noir's " Bullet".: Unleashes the T in a silent but deadly attack. *'Fury Fire'This attack is a renamed version of Noir's "Bless Fire".: Unleashes the T in a rapid fire straight line. * : Strikes with all its strength at anyone and everyone who talks back to it. Design Sistermon Ciel is similar in design to Sistermon Noir, but has longer, smoother hair, with its left bang covering its eye, and it carries a white-and-gold sword, which has a black sheath. The eyes on Ciel's Klobuk are animate and change based on Ciel's emotions, giving Ciel two sets of eyes. In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, it has Sistermon Noir's hairstyle and T guns, but its is sky-blue with mouse ears instead of black with cat ears, it has navy blue hair in place of Noel's silver hair, and its habit is white instead of black. However, its dot sprite retains Noir's cat ears. Etymologies ;Sistermon Ciel (シスタモン シエル) Official name given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . *'Fr:' Ciel (lit. "sky"). From the color sky blue. Development Sistermon Ciel was created as a redesign of Sistermon Noir due to religious sensitivities, designed with a sky-blue and white uniform instead of Noir's black to distinguish it from the traditional uniform of a , but is considered a separate species.ハブ (@habu). "@TheWindragon24 ノワールは宗教的イメージを想起させるとのことで、北米での扱いがNGとなりました。シエルは設定としてはノワールやブランとは姉妹という扱いとなりますので別個体となります。" Oct 24, 2017, 9:33 PM. Tweet. Fiction Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Sistermon Ciel is #335 in the field guide and is a Light Virus type Champion level Digimon who uses 6 memory. Its special attacks are Silent Bullet and Fury Fire. Its support skill is Supervisor which increases experience in battle and lowers the damage taken by 5%. Sistermon Ciel digivolves from Sistermon Blanc, Lunamon, and Dracmon and can digivolve into LadyDevimon, Pandamon, and Sistermon Ciel (Awakened). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Sistermon Ciel is #335 in the field guide and is a Light Virus type Champion level Digimon who uses 6 memory. Its special attacks are Silent Bullet and Fury Fire. Its support skill is Supervisor which increases experience in battle and lowers the damage taken by 5%. Sistermon Ciel digivolves from Sistermon Blanc, Lunamon, and Dracmon and can digivolve into LadyDevimon, Pandamon, and Sistermon Ciel (Awakened). Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Sistermon Ciel is a password Digimon. The password is 231652.https://twitter.com/bandai_digimon/status/1039714947922460672 Digital Monster X Sistermon Ciel digivolves from Sistermon Blanc and Dracomon X and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon X, Cho Hakkaimon, and Lillymon X. Notes and references Category:Digimon of Non-Japanese Origin